Our first valentine's day
by Iloveyourfreckles
Summary: It's soon Valentine's Day. Queenie is delighted while Tina is worried about not having a project. It has been two months since Newt returned to England and his absence is unbearable for her...


_**Our first valentine's day **_

_**Author's note:Hello. A quick reminder: I am French so before you began to read, you had to be warned.**_  
_**I hope you will be nice and you will forgive me for the grammar mistakes. I work hard on my stories but my English is far from perfect. So, I am sorry if it is not good enough for you and you can't read because it bothers you. **_

_**This is my latest story. I will let the writing aside for a while. I haven't any idea for now. **_

_**I hope you will enjoy this one anyway. I know that Valentine's Day has long since passed, but it took me a little time to collect my ideas and get a story that satisfies a minimum.**_

_**Read and review, please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling. So, the only thing I own is the idea of this story. I borrow one of Matthew Crawley 's line from Downton Abbey. Maybe you will find it.**_

* * *

Valentine's day was two weeks away and Queenie was too much excited for Tina's sake. She talked about it almost every day and Tina had enough. She was knowing that Jacob and she already settled all their romantic evening. This was probably the reason why she was so irritated about all the talking that Queenie gave her. It was reminding her that for now, the man who she was in love with, hadn't given her any news for a potential rendezvous. She was a bit morose and disappointed. But she couldn't be annoyed with him, she knew that he was very busy because of the second edition of his book. He had tried to organize his life at best he could between her and his job as famous magizoologist and famous author. Anyway, it was hard to be apart. Her heart broke into millions of tiny pieces each time she was taking him back at the dock when he was leaving after each of his frequent visits.

She grasped the frame which was on her bedside table and looked at the picture, fondly smiling. It had been taken in New Year's Eve, at Newt's latest visit. They were walking hand in hand enjoying the beautiful Christmasy streets of New York when Tina had spotted the wizard-photographer. She had dragged Newt and pleaded him. He wasn't very comfortable with it. But he wanted to please her. So, he had accepted to take it.

They posed in front of a big and well-decorated Christmas tree. They were face to face in each other arms. Their eyes were fixed on each other. They were lovingly smiling to each other before turning their heads towards the camera, always smiling.

As she was looking at this, her heart ached. She missed him very much. It was almost two months since they haven't seen each other. Tina felt a great emptiness in her heart. She was so in love with him. She didn't think that she could have been in love in such a point.

She sighed, put the frame in its place and decided to finally join Queenie for breakfast. Like every morning, she already was elegantly dressed and she was preparing a delicious and generous breakfast. She saw her and gave her a bright smile.

"Morning Teenie, have you had a nice sleep?" She joyfully greeted her.

"Morning. Yes, I have. Thank you." She simply answered, not in the mood for a cheerful conversation.

Queenie frowned.

"Is there something wrong? Do you have a fight with Newt?" The blond witch worried.

"No, there is nothing wrong at all. Newt and I are perfectly fine. Thank you very much!" She stated a little coldly trying to get her sister to understand that she wasn't in the mood.

Queenie finally seemed to understand and began to blabber about her valentine's day plans with Jacob once again. Tina growled. She quickly finished her coffee and leave for MACUSA. She had a meeting at 8 am and Graves would be furious if she was late.

She hurried in the building after apparating in a little alley just nearby.

The hall was really calm. As she was reaching her desk, she discovered a lot of files which were waiting for her. For Deliverance Dane's sake, she loved her job but she hated the paperwork. She took a look to see what were the cases. She quickly understood that it was all the missions of the week before. They didn't have had much time to take care of the reports because they had investigated every day of the past week. Now was the time to fulfil all the information that they have collected.

She looked at the clock on her desk and give a quick glance to Newt's picture who was beautifully smiling at her. She did the same. Some of her colleagues teased her about it but she really didn't mind them. Once again, she felt this emptiness because of his absence.

She hadn't had much time to pour her heart out about the love of her life. She heard Mr. Graves calling his team for the debriefing. She got up sighing and went to the meeting room. This was going to be a long day.

When she went back from MACUSA this evening, she found a short note from Queenie.

_Teenie, I am spending the evening with Jacob. Here is your mail, it is from London. _

_See you later. _

_Love, _

_Queenie _

She caught instantly hold of the letter and ripped the envelope in a hurry. She began to read with greediness, hearing Newt's beautiful voice in her head which often gave some comfort.

_**My sweet Tina,**_

_**I hope you are doing fine just as Queenie and Jacob.**_

_**It seems so long since New Year's Eve already. I miss you more than words can express it. I don't know how long I will able to be apart from you like this. I think we should talk about this, next time I or you will come. Each day is harder than the previous one. Even my beasts can feel that I am not totally myself. I daydream a lot and I am becoming very clumsy the instant my spirit is gone as I am thinking about you. Dougal and Pickett especially miss you too. **_

_**Sadly, I won't be able to come to see you before another couple of weeks or maybe a month. I have to go to France to pursue some research about a couple of graphorns. They have been spotted by some aurors from the French ministry of magic. They don't let me the choice, I offered them to delay in a few weeks but they refused. So, I will be on the field for a while, hopefully not for too long. I sincerely hoped that they will reward me with some days off when I got back. Then I will be able to come to New York and spend some quality time with you, my darling. **_

_**Anyway, for now, we have to be patient and wait the right time to come. I miss you terribly much, I truly do. And I know that I am falling more in love with you every day passes. **_

_**Take good care of you, my Tina. Send my love to Jacob and Queenie.**_

_**See you very soon.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Newt**_

Sadness could be read all over her features. She already knew that she will be alone for valentine's evening after all and that she wouldn't be able to see for another month or so. She felt a pang in her stomach and some jealousy towards her sister. But she had to behave, it wasn't their fault and they had every right to be happy. She was too, even if her life was like a roller-coaster because of the distance that split her up from Newt. After all, she knew what would happen, when they had begun to see each other and they had declared their love for each other. He was working for the Ministry of Magic and his editor in London and she for MACUSA in New York. For sure, it would be rather complicated for both of them.

She looked one last time at his signature, tracing it with her fingertips. Then she put the paper back in the envelope.

She sighed, went to her room, taking a wooden box above her wardrobe. She opened it and placed the letter in the top of the big pile.

* * *

_14__th__ February _

When Tina opened her eyes this particular morning, she already knew that it would be a long and hard day. The only thought which invaded her mind was Newt, her wonderful and lovely Newt.

As she was about to enter the kitchen, she stopped dead in her tracks. Queenie was in the middle of the kitchen holding a big and beautiful bouquet of red roses from which she was inhaling the sweet perfume. Her heart ached and some jealousy showed on the surface once again. She didn't want to feel these but she couldn't deny that it was there. She would give anything to have the love of her life today with her. She finally decided to go straight to MACUSA without taking breakfast with Queenie. She would stop on the road in a bakery and would buy some pastry that she could eat at her desk with a cup of coffee. She knew that her sister wouldn't be very happy. But it was too much for her sanity.

As she thought that MACUSA would be a safe place, it quickly proved her wrong. She barely had going through the door that she met some colleagues exchanging presents, chocolates or flowers. She quickened her walking pace to settle on her desk and working. If she was concentered on something, she would forget about all that. It would surely be a very long day.

At 8 pm, it was time to go home. A walk would probably do her some good. She will less dread the loneliness that was waiting for her at home as all around the world everyone was with the one that he or she loved. She wondered, for the thousandth time this day, what Newt was doing and where he exactly was, and if he was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him. She certainly hoped so. She gathered all her files and piled them up when a sharp sound drew her attention toward the window. There was a tall brown owl who was waiting to deliver his message. She quickly got the window open and he flew until her desk waiting for her to retrieve his package. She retrieved it. Then she gave him a little cracker that she kept in a box in her drawer when she sometimes a bit hungry as she was working late. She let the beast fly from her desk through the window and sat to look at the box. It was rectangular and wrapped in brown and simple brown paper. A black satin ribbon was holding the thing together. She removed the ribbon, the paper and opened it. On the top was, a piece of paper folded in two. She read.

_**My sweet Tina, **_

_**Happy valentine's day. I hope you're fine and that this owl will find you on time. I am so sorry not to be able to visit and spend some time with you for this special day as all the couple in love are doing. I am constantly thinking of you and I miss you so much.**_

_**I hope you will like this little something.**_

_**See you very soon,**_

_**Only yours,**_

_**Newt**_

She put the lid opened and found a beautiful and eternal white lily with a blue-purple Occamy's feather. They had been reduced and tied together on a pin. Tina fondly looked at it. He had remembered her favorite flower and the feather was his personal touch to make her remember him. She cautiously put it back in the box to protect it. She already knew that she will proudly wear it on her collar's coat.

She placed the present in the inside pocket of her blue leather coat and slipped it on. This little note and this beautiful kind thought had warmed her heart. Despite the fact that they were apart, he hadn't forgotten about her despite all his work. And even if he was miles away, he had managed to spend her something which was very meaningful for her.

When she arrived on her footstep of the building, the rain was pouring. But she had no choice, she couldn't use her wand because of the no-Majs. She had to find a discreet apparition point not to be spotted. By the time, she entered her apartment block, she was soaked.

As soon as she will be in, she will certainly enjoy a long and hot bath with a glass of wine. But her plan was instantly forgotten when she noticed some light under the door. Queenie was at Jacob's at this time of day, she was sure of it. Why then was there some light? She took her wand from her pants pocket, all her auror's instinct on alert. She silently turned the doorknob, ready for what she would find out. When she opened, she discovered candles everywhere in the flat that were creating a comfy and romantic ambiance. A gramophone was playing some jazz and a delicious scent of a dinner stewing on the stove had invaded her flat. She didn't understand immediately. The room was empty and all sort of thoughts came tumbling out. She walked further in the kitchen, her wand in her hand ready to cast a spell. She heard a noise. She was startled when she saw Newt coming from the hallway, wearing a black suit with a dark green waistcoat and bowtie. He was absolutely handsome.

"Newt!" She exclaimed.

"Tina!" He tenderly smiled as he pronounced her name. She loved this sincere and sweet smile that lingered on his lips and that he always reserved to her.

She didn't say anything else. She ran in his embrace, almost taking him down, inhaling his herb, leather and beasts' scent and cuddling him. A sigh of happiness and relief escaped her lips. He locked her up in his arms, raised her head up and sweetly kissed her. His lips were so soft but telling with all his might how much he had missed her and her him.

She moved away from him just a little to look at him.

"I have missed you so much. Tell me, I am not dreaming." She murmured as if she was afraid that he would disappear if she talked too loudly like a ghost in a dream.

"You're not dreaming, my darling. I am really here in skin and bones." He grinned.

"But how? You told me in your latest letter two weeks ago that you have to be in France for some researches about graphons during a month or so." She exclaimed.

"I will tell you everything, but I think you should take a hot bath. You are soaked Tina and you will catch a cold. The dinner is almost ready. Go." He nicely said as he was lightly pushing her.

She turned to look at him one last time just to be sure that he was always there and went to her room before heading to the bathroom.

When she went to back from her bath, Newt was on the couch reading "The New York Ghost". He let his eyes linger on her. She had decided to wear the bronze dress again, decorated with silver embroidery that she had worn when they had brought them in "The Blind Pig" with Queenie, the first time he came to New York. She lightly blushed under his gaze. He got up and took one of her hand, gentlemanly kissing it on the back.

"You always look absolutely stunning in this dress, like the first time. Shall we?" He asked as he pointed the dinner out, which was emitting a mouthwatering smell and was waiting for them. He had settled every during her brief absence.

She nodded, a light red covering her cheeks. He guided her to the table and pulled the chair so that she could sit. He took his place too across from her. She looked at him during a few seconds and smiled.

"You have some explanations to do, mister : the present and the note I received earlier, for example." She teased.

"Indeed." He shyly responded looking at her through his fringe, slightly uncomfortable.

"I am all ears." She said.

"As I didn't want to upset you, I decided to send this present to show you that I am thinking of you all the time. It was a way to offer you something special too but I wanted also to surprise you. I hope you like it." He said.

"I love it, it is so beautiful and so personal. I will proudly put on my coat. You succeed with both, I can't say I am not surprised." She confessed.

He smiled. Then he told her all about the false alarm about the graphorns. The aurors have mistaken it with a simple muggle beast because of the weather and the darkness. Newt has been quite angry because the ministry had obliged him to go before making some checking. It was not the auror's fault after all, they had only done their job. But as soon as he was back in Paris, he wrote to his superior at the ministry telling him that he will take some time off, nothing less nothing more. He had organized his trip to New York in the muggle way to be sure that the ministry wouldn't follow him and oblige him to get back in England.

"But Newt, they will probably deny your travel documentation again." She said with some alarm in voice.

He bitterly sighed.

"Maybe. But it was a risk that I wanted to take for you, Tina. I can't stand this distance anymore. Merlin, Love, it is been long enough now. I love you and I know that I want to spend my life with you." He said in one go.

She had never heard him talk like this but it made her heart melted.

"You're right. It is too hard." She agreed.

Maybe this was the sign that he was waiting for because the next minute Newt went down on bended knee in front of her.

"Miss Porpentina Goldstein, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Scamander? "He asked with a slightly jerky breath.

Tears were running down the corners of her eyes. Her throat was tightening under the influence of emotions. She looked at him straight in the eyes where she could see his own tears.

"Yes, a thousand times, yes. Mercy Lewis, I love you so much, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander." She whispered.

He flinched, hearing his full name.

He got up and pulled her on her feet, slipping the ring decorated with a simple small diamond on a white gold ring, on her left hand's finger. She fondly looked at him then at the ring.

"It is beautiful, Newt." She whispered in a breath.

"It is just a pretty piece of jewellery; the beautiful one is you." He pointed out to her.

She wholeheartedly laughed to his statement while he kissed her on the forehead.

He guided her in the living room and began to slowly dance. He clutched Tina against him, circling her in his strong embrace. At the end of the piece, he leaned and kissed her full in the lips. As their kiss deepened, his hands began to slid along her bare back. His caresses were sweet and light like feathers but mostly they drove her crazy. The longing became to go wild inside her as they entered in their own world. Her heart was pounding. Her pulse was racing as she began to put her hand between his waistcoat and his shirt on his back too. As she skimmed his skin with her fingertips, she could feel him shivering along with goosebumps. He moaned and his kisses became more eager. His hand slid along her body. He softly but awkwardly caressed her bare skin. She groaned with pleasure. She wanted more, he wanted more, that was for sure. After all, they loved each other so it was the most important. She moved away just enough to look at him in the eye while they were gasping for breath. His look was full of love and lust.

"Newt ... Love me." She whispered.

"Are you really sure, Tina? I…" He hesitantly murmured, looking at her through his fringe.

It seemed that his reasonable and shy side was back, putting some thinking about his actions with regard to her.

She put a finger on his sweet lips to hush him. She approached his beautiful face adorned with freckles to hers. Then she deeply kissed him, wanting to show him that she was absolutely sure about this. Then she didn't need to say it twice. She gasped as he rose her in his strong arms saying nothing and brought her, in bride style. He leaded her heading to her bedroom. She was a bit surprise by his behavior for a shy man but she wouldn't complain. She loved this side of his personality that he only showed to her. He closed the wooden door with a little foot kick and put her down keeping her in his embrace. She smiled, he smiled back leaning to kiss her hesitantly and sweetly in the neck. She closed her eyes enjoying the softness of his lips on her skin and all the wonderful sensations that were going through her body. Slowly, she undid his bow tie, his waistcoat's and shirt's buttons one by one. She finally made it slide from his shoulders in the crook of his elbows, showing his brawny, freckled, scarred and sunburnt chest. He first blushed but she reassured him with a smile. At the same time, he pursued his lovingly caresses and kisses all over her body. Their eyes locked. She could lose herself in his green eyes forever. He slowly grasped the bottom of her dress, waiting for her permission. She nodded and he took it off, his hands shaking. He let his shirt fall on the floor and she looked at him with desire as she was there in her lace underwear. Fire was burning in his look. Then without warning, he lifted her up so she put her legs around his waist and her arms around his athletic shoulders, passionately kissing him. He dragged her to the bed and carefully dropped her off on the mattress. He slid between her legs putting his weight on his elbows not to crush on her. He stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers, putting a strand of hair back behind her hear like during their first goodbye at the docks.

"My Tina, you are breathtaking. I don't what I have done to deserve you. But, merlin, I love you." He told me once again. His voice was hoarse showing his endearment.

"I am entirely and only yours, my love. I love you too, so much, my Newt." She eagerly answered.

Then he leaned and kissed her, his lips lingering on hers to make it last. Slowly and softly, his hand slid again along her body sending waves of desire in her spine. First, he slowly slid her underwear down and took it off placing a kiss on each of her breasts. Then he pursued his sweet caresses until he touched her panties. He hesitated once again and she helped him by pushing his hands. He made it roll on her legs and retrieved it too. She made the same with his pants and his own underwear. Then they slid inside the sheet and he took her in his arms looking at her with so much love that it took her breathe away. Then he loved her slowly, gently with all his heart and she did the same despite their fear. They last were in heaven together. This moment was perfect even more that all they had imagined during all this year. Finally, they collapsed, exhausted but overjoyed. They fell asleep naked in each other arms.

The next morning, when Tina opened her eyes, it was 5:30. She was surprised by the heat on her back and slowly the pieces came together: Newt. She lightly turned not to wake him up because he had his arms around her waist. He was holding her tightly against him. He seemed deeply asleep. His face was really relaxed, she could count all the freckles that were running on his nose, under his eyes and on his cheekbones. A thin smile danced on his lips. She smiled while she was admiring him thinking of how lucky she was to be the fiancée of such an amazing man. She cuddled in his arms placing her head on his warm chest. He protectively clasped her. Then her engagement ring shined because of the rays of light through the curtains, she brightly smiled and got black to sleep rather quickly.

This valentine's day was their first one but it was one of the most memorable in many things, after all and neither of them wanted it to be any different.


End file.
